Painted Red
by Thunderandshadowcats
Summary: An accident with a portal gun ends with Dipper, Mabel, Ford, and Stan in the world of Warriors. Separated and completely lost, how will the Pines find their way to each other, and more importantly, back to Gravity Falls? Also, what's this about an army of evil dead cats? Rated T for violence. (Title from Radioactive by Imagine Dragons)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals!**

 **I was kinda tired of writing Feral so I decided to make a new story for fun. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Dipper**

"Wow Dipper, look at all this junk!" Mabel called from deeper inside of their Great Uncle Stanford's lab. Dipper, although also awed, was more cautious than his twin sister.

It had been nearly one whole year since Weirdmaggedon and there had been no sign of anything too weird lately. They were back in Gravity Falls for the summer and their birthday. Grunkle Ford and Stan had told them all about their adventures on sea and Ford had even told the twins about his time in the portal. Well the less gruesome part of it, anyway.

Mabel had convinced Dipper to show her the way from the small window into the lab and they had both sneaked in through there to see some of the stuff from Ford's adventures.

"Mabel, be careful in there. We aren't even supposed to be here, remember? If we move _anything_ , we could get in trouble with the Grunkles," He said, but moved towards his sister anyway.

Mabel was holding up a baton, and as she waved it around, it emitted high-pitched beeps. She then placed it back down, and Dipper picked it up. "Wow, I wonder what this was for." Dipper muttered to himself. He turned the stick once, examining it more closely.

"Dipper get over here! I found stuff other than nerd books and useless junk!" Dipper dropped the stick as Mabel screeched and quickly turned around. The stick continued beeping even though it wasn't moving anymore, but Dipper ignored it.

"What is it?" Dipper whispered, staring at the black object.

"No idea, but we're about to FIND OUT!" Mabel screamed in excitement, and began pushing random buttons on the object.

It suddenly lit up bright blue, the glow practically filling the room. Suddenly, there was this giant boom and the room seemed to shake. "Oh my God, Mabel! What did you do?!" Dipper yelled, looking around frantically.

Mabel never got to answer that question because there was another boom and everything turned black.

"Dipper! Dipper wake up!"

Dipper cracked his eyes open a bit, turning around at the sound. Sunlight streamed through his eyelashes, and he closed his eyes again. "Go away, Mabel. Five more minutes." He mumbled.

Something sharp stabbed him in his back, and he jolted awake with an, "Ow! What Mabel? This better be important for-" Dipper's jaw dropped open mid-sentence.

"Mabel?" Dipper looked around for his sister. She was nowhere to be found.

"Dipper!" Dipper glanced up and saw a brown and white cat. It was talking. He screamed, and it blinked at him. "Dipper, it's me! Mabel!"

Dipper shook his head, getting to his feet. He felt woozy and everything felt odd around him. For one, he could smell and hear much better. Secondly, he seemed to be shorter.

"..Mabel? What happened? How is this possible?" Mabel was suddenly in Dipper's face; he could feel her whiskers brush against his face, which shouldn't have been possible with how short a cat was compared to him. His stomach dropped as she spoke.

"Dipper, we've turned into cats. That weird thing transported us somewhere and turned us into cats!"

Dipper felt shock run through his body. Hyperventilating, he quickly looked around. There were lots of tall trees everywhere. They were in a forest.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel, what are we going to do? Where are we? How are we going to tell Grunkle Stan and Ford?!" Dipped practically screamed, and Mabel looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"I..I don't know. I'm so sorry, Dipper." She whispered guiltily, looking down at her paws. She felt it was her fault for this whole thing.

Dipper took a deep breath, brushing up against his sister. "Look, Mabel. It's alright. We'll figure it out. We always find out these kind of things together." He said in an attempt to comfort her.

Mabel just sniffled and nodded looking up at Dipper with watery eyes.

"A-alright."

"First things first. You're a better climber than me. Climb that tree and see if the shack is nearby. If not, we can collect some leaves and stuff and make a bed. Then we can go exploring tomorrow. Ford and Stan will come for us in no time." Dipper instructed, faking confidence.

Mabel nodded more strongly. "Okay. Good idea, Dipper!" She said, and began climbing the tree.

Little did the two know just how far away they were from home.

* * *

 **All chapters will be around 700-900 words, so I hope you don't mind.**

 **Did you enjoy? If you did, leave a comment, favorite, or a follow!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Thunder**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals! I was bored, so I'm gonna update this and Feral!**

 **Stan and Ford may be OOC, but I tried my hardest.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Stan**

"Ford, where are the kids? I told them we were going fishing today." Stan asked his brother as Ford exited his room, walked into the kitchen and sat down.

Ford shrugged, eyes never leaving his book. "I don't know. Maybe they're hiding."

"Ford, I'm serious." Stan said, rolling his eyes.

"So am I, Stanley."

Suddenly, a loud boom shook the house. Ford's head snapped up like a whip from his book and he stared at the vending machine.

"The kids!" Both Stan and Ford yelled simultaneously, and as Ford leapt to open the door, Stan turned off the stove and grabbed his baseball bat.

There was another boom, and Ford seemed to pale a little. He ran down the stairs, Stan on his heels and as they took the elevator, they were both wishing it would go faster.

There was silence as they walked into the basement with the exception of a high pitched beeping sound.

Ford groaned, picking up the beeping stick and turning it off. "Oh no.." He groaned, but that was enough to have Stan angrily turn on him. Stan shoved Ford against the wall, fire in his eyes.

"What happened to the kids?!" He roared, and Ford flinched slightly.

"They must have gotten into the lab," He pointed to a black object lying on the ground, slightly smoking. "My portal gun has been activated recently, and it's obvious someone was down here because my tracker from dimension 681 was going off."

Stan felt anger course through his veins. Of course, his twin's stupid inventions had somehow endangered their grand niece and nephew. He felt like punching Ford in the mouth.

"Portal gun? They the crap would you need that? And I thought you changed the password on the vending machine. How would they get in here?" Stan questioned, glaring at his brother, and Ford sighed.

"They must of went under the porch. I am _so sorry,_ Stanley. Just let me go and we can get this portal gun working again. I'll go in and get the kids." Ford was looking from Stanley's clenched fist to the portal gun, his eyes flickering between the two.

"You better hurry." Stan spat, letting Ford go. Ford picked up his portal gun, and within a moment of inspection let out a small sound of dismay.

"What?" Stan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's ruined. All the buttons are mashed." Ford replied.

"What?!" Stan shouted, his temper finally getting the best of him. He stormed over and socked Ford in the jaw.

"This is all your goddamn fault! If you hadn't told the children stories about your stupid portal adventures, this never would of happened! Now they could be out there getting eaten by monsters and we can't save them!"

"Well, Stanley, it not my fault that I can't fix this!" Ford yelled back, rubbing his jaw. Next thing Stan knew, they were both wrestling on the ground with each other, essentially trying to kill each other.

As Stan slammed Ford's head into the ground, there was suddenly a third boom. Ford's flailing leg had hit the portal gun and it has started working unexpectedly.

Ford paled, stilling under Stan. "Shit." Was all he uttered until a resounding fourth boom went off and the elder Pines twins descended into darkness.

* * *

Stan opened his eyes, wildly looking around. Forest, his mind supplied helpfully. "Ford?" He hissed, looking for his six-fingered brother.

"Here." Came the hollow-sounding reply, and a large grey cat padded over to him. Stan looked at its goldenish paws. Surely enough, there were six toes on each paw.

"We're cats. Freaking fluffy, stupid cats." Stan growled, and Ford nodded. Suddenly, the anger came rushing back to Stan and he rounded on Ford, snarling. He could feel the hair on his hackles raising, and he unsheathed his claws.

Ford groaned, looking over at Stanley. "Please 's not fight. Plus, we need to be focused on the children." He muttered, keeping his eyes to the ground. Then more quietly he mumbled, "I'm already covered in enough scars." This comment got Stan to look over at his brother's pelt, and his eyes widened. From the neck down, it was like his brother was covered in scars. They lined his back, shoulders, legs ...burns, bites, healed over deep cuts, scratches..the list went on and on. Stan felt guilt looking at his brother. No wonder he always wore a sweater.

"Holy shit, Sixer. Is this what.." Stan couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, but Ford heaved a sigh.

"Yes. In the portal. Now can we stop talking and look for the kids?"

"I'm s-" Ford suddenly cut off Stan with a quiet hiss.

"Stanley, be quiet. Do you hear that?"

Stan stopped talking and listened for half a moment, but didn't hear anything. He huffed, rolling his eyes. "Is this some dumb trick to get me to be quiet, Sixer, because if it is-" Ford suddenly let out a yowl and leapt in front of Stan, taking on a large brown tabby who was aiming for Stan's back.

Stan looked around bewildered as two more cats, one reddish and the other white, ran out of the bushes and while the black one went to help its friend, the other came at him.

"This ShadowClan's territory and we'll shred you!" The white female cat growled at him and Stan unsheathed his claws.

Hopefully, the kids weren't enduring this type of treatment as well.

* * *

 **I like ShadowClan, honestly.**

 **-Thunder**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dipper, I can't see anything except for more trees. I don't see any buildings at all. There's a lake though." Mabel paused, feeling her eyes glaze a bit. She has just remembered Grunkle Stan had promised to take them fishing today; now she wasn't even sure if they would ever get out of this dimension.

"A lake? That's good. I'm parched. Maybe we can find some food and water and try to find someone to talk to." Dipper commented from back on the ground. Mabel slid back down the trunk of the large oak tree, looking at her brother.

Even as cats they looked similar with the exception of his lack of white paws (his were dark brown) and the fact that he still had the Big Dipper birthmark mapped across his forehead.

"It's pretty far ahead. I think we can reach it by nightfall though. Maybe we can try fishing..?" Mabel sounded doubtful to herself even as she said it, and Dipper gave her a small smile.

"Good idea, Mabel." He purred. That was weird. Purring. Mabel registered herself purring back without a second thought and led the way through the woods.

Mabel's stomach rumbled as they reached the lake, and she sighed. Her feet hurt a lot from all the walking and even Dipper looked tired as they stopped by the lake. The twins stopped to survey the cool water as they lapped the water slowly.

It mostly seemed to be smaller fish closer to the surface, but Mabel was so hungry she would eat anything.

"Hey, Dipper! I'm gonna try to catch us a fish!" Mabel called, and when Dipper nodded, she sat down by the lake. Watching the fish swim, she tried to perfect her timing. She had one shot.

Mabel leapt into the water. Water splashed everywhere and Mabel waddled out of the pond, her fur sodden. However, there was a fish her back paw had landed on and broken the neck of when she jumped into the lake; grabbing it by the tail, she dragged it onto the land with a grin.

"Mabel! You caught something! Now if only we could make a fire…"

A yowl came from the bushes near the lake and four cats came racing out of the bushes and before Dipper and Mabel could react, surrounded them.

"Well, if it isn't a couple of kittens…with the racket you guys were making, I was expecting badgers." A big gray tom with a darker stripe was talking to them. He was smiling and his voice seemed kind enough, but Mabel and Dipper just stared at him with large eyes until the white cat next to him spoke.

"What? You think we're gonna eat your bones or something?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"E-eat our bo-bones?!" Dipper stammered, his eyes getting even wider as thoughts of cannibalistic cats filled his head.

"Cloudtail, Graystripe, be nice. We won't eat you. I'm Ivypool." A pretty grey and white tabby introduced herself, and Mabel snapped out of it.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Mabel and this is my brother, Dipper. We were looking for this building that says Mystery Shack. Have you seen it?" Mabel inquired, looking curiously between the four cats.

Graystripe tilted his head. "Building?" Mabel let out an uneasy laugh. "Never mind." Of course they didn't know what buildings were. They were cats.

"Sorry, but you caught this prey on ThunderClan territory. That makes you intruders and you're going to have to come with us." The last cat, a golden tabby tom spoke, narrowing his eyes at the two.

Mabel gulped, looking at her paws. If she hadn't even caught the prey, this wouldn't have happened. She was really messing up today.

"Come on, Mabel. We don't have a choice. We'll just have to hope Stan and Ford will find us at..Thunderwhatever." Dipper spoke softly, and falsified a brave look, made eye contact with the the golden tabby.

"Alright, we'll come. You just have to promise you won't hurt us."

Cloudtail snorted, and Ivypool gave him an annoyed look. "I can't promise that, but our leader is very kind, and I doubt he will kick you out or hurt you." Ivypool said, and Graystripe nodded in agreement.

"What's your leader's name?" Mabel asked, following right behind Graystripe and trying not to freak out at the fact they were practically being taken prisoner.

"Firestar."


End file.
